Dulce soledad
by Danper' jaz lirio
Summary: Así de rápido como llegó, se fue, ¿como superarla?. Dime sí de verdad ya no me amas, dime sí de verdad lo nuestro fue un error, dime que mis besos no te provocan nada. ¡Dime! Sólo, aburrido, loco y sólo. Sólo sin tus besos, sólo sin tú cuerpo. Sólo porque ya tú no estas. Este fic es en respuesta al reto propuesto por Taijiya Sango Figueroa en el foro ¡siéntate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía, no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. Yo los ocupo sin fines de lucro para entretener a los lectores.**

**Este fic es en respuesta a reto propuesto por Taijiya Sango Figueroa en el foro ¡siéntate! **

**Link: www (punto) Fanfiction (punto) net/ topic/ 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / retos-a-pedido **

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Movía el pincel con una gran devoción sobre el papiro. La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana parecía darle vida al angelical rostro que estaba tomando forma. El poder plasmar lo que le gustaba, lo hacía creer que se harían realidad, siempre lo había creído así, por esa razón sentía que recordar su rostro y plasmarlo en un cuadro, la haría volver. El aire del otro lado de la ventana se veía tan gélido que parecía recordarle cuan solo estaba y luego se sentía estúpido por creer que ella volvería.

Ya eran dos años desde que ella se había ido. Nunca dio explicación, o razón por la que lo dejaba. Su mente se negaba a creer que pudo haber fallado. Lo único que hizo fue amarla. Reconocía que en un principio no fue la mejor forma de conocerse, era tan obstinado que la trató de una forma déspota, pero ella tampoco era la mejor.

.

.

.

"_Mi mundo es un desierto donde voy muriendo, no recuerdo la felicidad. El 14 de febrero lo detesto y van dos diciembres que no estas"_

_._

_._

_._

La vio correr calle abajo con una bicicleta, el apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla por las cosas que traía en mano, así que el golpe dado fue inevitable. Para cuando fue consciente de lo que pasó casi se le sale el corazón al darse cuenta de que su obra maestra había sido destruida y yacía en el suelo manchada de lodo.

—Bastardo, animal… ¡te dije que te quitaras! —contó hasta diez antes de poder sacar su furia y aunque era un chico temperamental lograba controlar su mal humor.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —trató de que su voz fuera lo más calmada posible pero no había sido así.

Lo único que recibió por esa mal humorada chica fue un par de palabras que por si fuera poco lo culpaban de todo a él. Después, desesperado por haber perdido todo su trabajo por culpa de una chica él la obligó a pagarle el cuadro, claro que ella no lo hizo, pero a cambio decidió ayudarlo en la construcción de otro.

La primera tarde en que ella llegó a su departamento quedó maravillada de las obras que el chico tenía, por si fuera poco ella compartía el amor por el arte tanto como él y en vez de ayudarlo, pasaron tardes platicando. Luego surgió el inesperado amor.

Ella logró soportar lo mal humorado y ególatra que era, pero no todo era para siempre. Ahora ella no estaba, y no había forma de volver el pasado.

Dejó el pincel sobre la mesa y se acomodó en el sofá. Como suponía ese lugar también lo hacía recordarla, al igual que otros muchos lugares en los que habían estado juntos, y, ¿día de los enamorados? Eso eran tonterías. La soledad lo iba a volver loco, ¿Por qué todo lo hacía sentirla e imaginarla?, era tan desesperante la forma en que quería volver a estar con ella, que se reprochaba su propia actitud. ¿La odiaba o la amaba?, aunque lo más segura era la segunda opción.

Suspiró y pasó la mirada por la parte vacía del sofá. Recordaba su vaga presencia, cuando en esa época del año corría por una cobija y se acurrucaba contra él. Su suave piel, erizarse por el frio y la sensación de protección que lo embargaba al sentir que podía cubrirla, se sentía un gigante protegiendo a una princesa, sentía que Kagome lo volvía el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

No entendía la forma en que todo había terminado, si las cosas iban tan bien, ella era tan sincera al besarlo, al demostrarle su amor. Jamás imaginó que ella se saliera de su vida, aunque así de rápido como llego, se fue, dejando en él un gran vacío imposible de llenar. Su belleza lo embelesaba y lo hacía sentirse tan dichoso de tenerla. Kagome así como lo volvía el hombre más fuerte, también lo volvía el más débil cuando no estaba, ahora estaba sin ella y parecía que nunca podría dejar de pensarla, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

.

.

"_solo, sencillamente solo. Tan solo aburrido, loco y solo. Solo sin tus besos, solo sin tu cuerpo. Solo porque ya tu no estas."_

_._

_._

_._

Tal vez era loco, por pensar que ella volvería, pero no podía evitarlo. Quizá y jamás lo hacía, pero si se era el caso no estaría con nadie, si así eran todos los dichosos amores jurados, no quería volver a enamorarse y entregar su amor. La única que lo hacía sentirse dichoso era ella, y al no estar, nadie podía reemplazarla, porque simplemente era Kagome.

.

.

.

"_La puerta de mi casa ha seguido abierta, por si acaso tú decides regresar. No dejaste sustituta que me de fuerza. Tú eras mi principio y mi final."_

_._

_._

_._

Decidió encogerse en el sofá. Disfrutaría ese momento como si estuviera a su lado. Kagome simplemente se había ido llevándose todo.

Sintió algo retorcerse contra su pantalón. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con una gran masa de pelos color gualdo con manchas negras, restregarse mientras ronroneaba.

—Seguro que tú también la extraña. —acarició la peluda cabeza de kirara, la gatita que Kagome le regalo el día de su cumpleaños. Sin embargo a pesar de ser de él, la mayoría del tiempo la gata se la pasaba a lado de la azabache.

La gata ronroneó como consolando y ahuyentando la soledad de su amo. El solo rió con sarcasmo, kirara era lo único material que le había dejado.

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y él tuvo que alejar a kirara con un movimiento de manos.

—Inuyasha —gritó su casi hermana Sango. Llevaba un impermeable por la lluvia porque, así era Sango, ni la lluvia la detenía.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tan contenta? —pronunció al momento que la chica se le arrojó a los brazos.

—Miroku me pidió al fin que fuéramos novios —dibujó una sonrisa al ver a su amiga feliz. Él sabía que Miroku estaba loco por ella, pero el muy cobarde nunca se atrevía a decírselo.

—Me alegro por ustedes. —Sango lo escrutó con la mirada.

—Vamos Inuyasha, trata de al menos decirlo con verdadera felicidad —Sango miro el interior con el ceño fruncido—, ¿no has arreglado nada?, hombre tenías que ser.

—No importa, ya limpiaré cuando tenga tiempo —se excusó, mientras caminaba para recoger unas camisas que estaban en el sofá.

—De eso, nada —Sango se quitó el impermeable y lo ayudó a levantar unas cuantas cosas, las llevó al cesto de ropa, luego volvió por los trastes regados en la mesa y pasó un trapo en ella para quitar los restos de salsa derramada—. ¿Solo has estado sobreviviendo con pizza?, Inuyasha, te vas a enfermar, o en el peor de los casos empachar de tanta harina.

—No seas dramática Sango, además Kaede regresa mañana a trabajar, solo fue esta semana —alegó

—No sé cómo te soporta la pobre Kaede —refunfuñó buscando una escoba para sacudir un poco—. Kirara, mira como la tienes. Inuyasha —enjarro los brazos y lo miró con desaprobación.

—Sango, Sango, deja eso ya —le quitó la escoba de las manos y la aventó al sillón—, tu siempre de matadita. Mejor relájate, ¿Qué no vez que afuera está cayendo el diluvio?, lo mejor en estos momentos es acostarse a un lado de la chimenea. Y disfrutar de un delicioso chocolate caliente.

—Eso lo hacia Kagome, no tu —quiso tragarse sus palabras al momento, pero ya no había marcha atrás, la había regado. Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón y le sonrió.

—Claro, lo hacía Kagome, ¿y eso que?, no significa que yo no pueda disfrutar —trató de mostrar la mejor faceta, si bien le dolía, al menos no dejaría que lo notara y se preocupara más por él.

Sango caminó hasta la cocina y rebuscó algo para prepararle aunque sea un café caliente a su amigo. Se sorprendió de ver que al menos la cocina estaba ordenada. Bueno sabiendo que era hombre y comía pizza, no esperaba que él se parara por ahí.

Kirara pasó a su lado y le sirvió un poco de leche, estaba segura que ese tonto no la atendía. Tamborileo la mesa con los dedos mientras sopesaba en la forma de ya sacar a ese tonto del hueco, ¿es que acaso nunca la iba a olvidar?, estaba segura que Kagome también lo amaba, pero, ¿entonces porque lo había dejado?

Movió su cabeza bruscamente al ver que kirara se sobaba contra su pantalón, sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

Inuyasha miró con desgano la ventana, se acercó hasta ella y el viento que soplaba a fuera lo hizo acordarse de su pintura, si no la terminaba a tiempo no podría presentarla a los señores Fujiwara, sabía que uno de sus hijos estaba a punto de casarse y querían hacerle un regalo de bodas, aunque la verdad era regalo para su nuera que era la aficionada por el arte. Las instrucciones eran, pintar un cuadro que mostrara las bellezas de Japón. Pudo imaginar miles de cosas para su obra, pero no conocía más belleza que la de Kagome. Sonrió, debía empezar a pensar ya serio, un cuadro con bellezas…

Volvió su vista hacia la ventana y limpió con la mano el vidrio que se había empañado por su cálido aliento hasta que el sonido de los tacones de Sango lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ella colocó una taza humeante de café sobre la mesa donde se encontraban las pinturas y los botes, mientras sostenía una en las manos y la llevaba hasta sus labios.

—Deberías pensar en abrir una galería para tu trabajo —mencionó la morena al ver el cuadro de Inuyasha—, aunque si solo sigues pintando a Kagome, muchos hombres la buscaran a ella en vez de tus cuadros —Inuyasha miró el cuadro apenas terminado y bajó una manta sobre él.

—¡demonios Sango! Un cuadro no se ve antes de estar terminado. —gritó con fingida molestia.

—Lo lamento, pero es imposible no verlo. Es hermoso —Sango miró de soslayo a Inuyasha y lo vio metido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Carraspeó y continúo hablando—. Miroku me dijo del cuadro que te encargaron los señores Fujiwara.

—Sí, he intentado concentrarme en eso, pero no veo la forma de belleza de Japón. —tomó la tazas y la llevo a sus labios.

—Podrías dibujar los hermosos jardines —Inuyasha pareció sopesarlo y después asintió.

—Podría ser —sonrió con pesar, que no pasó desapercibida para la chica. Su amigo se sentía muy solo y lo sabía, Kagome era todo para él y eso no iba a cambiar hiciera lo que hiciera—. Necesito concentrarme Sango, así que deberías ir a cuidar a tu novio. —ella puso los brazos en jarra y bufó ofendida. Inuyasha quería estar solo de nuevo, claro nadie podía irrumpir en sus pensamientos que solo viajaban hasta ella.

—Mejor córreme —dejó la taza sobre la mesa y caminó con rumbo a la salida— Miroku no me engaña, seguro lo tengo donde quiero —Inuyasha sonrió con pesar y le aventó uno de los cojines del sofá, que ella esquivó con facilidad.

—¿todas son así de obstinadas? —ella se encogió de hombros y tomó el impermeable que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Solo se giró para mostrarle la lengua en un gesto divertido.

En cuanto Sango desapareció Inuyasha se arrojó de nuevo al sofá, y el ruido que reino en el lugar lo hizo darse cuenta de cuan solo estaba en realidad. Un nudo se acumuló en su garganta, ya no soportaba tanta soledad, se estaba volviendo loco, pero no podía hacer nada. Siempre trataban de animarlo y nunca podía estar mucho tiempo en compañía, ya que añoraba poder recordarla.

.

.

.

"_solo, sencillamente solo. Tan solo, aburrido, loco y solo. Solo sin tus besos, solo sin tu cuerpo, solo porque ya tu no estas (y quizá no volverás)"_

_._

_._

_._

Optó por alejar sus pensamientos y empezar a trabajar en su encargo. Seguro que los que se casarían quedarían sorprendidos de su trabajo. De eso estaba seguro, eso era lo único gratificante que tendría ese mes. Así descolocó el cuadro de su linda azabache para empezar con el encargo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango daba brincos por la habitación, mientras Inuyasha y Miroku la miraban, claro uno con gran amor por ser su novia y el otro deseando estar en su habitación disfrutando de la hermosa compañía de kirara.

—Esta te quedara bien —colocó una corbata a juego con el traje que Inuyasha llevaba puesto—. Quita esa cara de amargado.

Inuyasha bufó y dejo que le acomodara la corbata. El trabajo que había empezado logró terminarlo y la señora Fujiwara lo invitó a la fiesta de compromiso de su hijo, donde les harían presente el regalo. Miroku solo observaba el trabajo que su novia hacía. Sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo que Inuyasha no salía a divertirse y le insistieron en que quizá conocía a una linda chica en la fiesta, él se negó rotundamente a ir, pero pelear con Sango era como pelear contra mil gigantes.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, subió a su auto y fue directo a la dirección que le habían indicado. No se podía sacar de la cabeza la última vez que salió con Kagome a una fiesta y sonrió de lado al recordar que cuando regresaron de la horrible reunión en la que habían peleado, ella corrió a la habitación y se encerró. El pasó horas intentando que ella saliera y cuando al fin lo hizo, le sorprendió que Kagome estaba desnuda. No olvidaba el cuerpo perfecto de su chica, su delicada figura y su piel nívea. Esas eran de las mejores reconciliaciones que tenían.

.

.

.

"_te juro mi amor que no me queda nada. Que en mi cama hay un vacío como también en mi alma."_

.

.

.

Una sensación de vacío se alojó en su estómago al bajar del auto. Su corazón se aceleró al estar frente aquella mansión. Sentía que algo no iba a salir bien. Lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola!, yo aquí de nuevo metiéndome en más enredos, pero es que no pude evitar sentirme atraída por el reto que propuso Taijiya Sango Figueroa. Para empezar me encanta la música de Romeo santos así que en cuanto vi que el reto tenía que ser inspirado en la canción de "solo" me precipite a tomarlo.**

**Linda espero que te guste, apenas es el primer capítulo y dude mucho en la trama pero al final pude encontrar una, ojala que te llame la atención. **

**Breen te quiero, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.**

**Y sigo pidiendo mil disculpas por la tardanza. La verdad había un asunto en mi casa pero ya se arregló, ¿o acepto? Bueno no importa, ¡Seré tía! ¡Ja!, lo siento estoy tan feliz.**

**Bueno me retiro. Besos **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía, no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. Yo los ocupo sin fines de lucro para entretener a los lectores.**

**Este fic es en respuesta al reto propuesto por Taijiya Sango Figueroa en el foro ¡siéntate! **

**Link: www (punto) Fanfiction (punto) net/ topic/ 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / retos-a-pedido **

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se quedó ahí parado por lo que él pudo deducir como más de 5 minutos. Un intervalo de tiempo muy valioso teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía en su casa, sin embargo ni cómo salvarse de Sango y su afán de hacerlo conocer chicas nuevas, y mucho menos de la señora Fujiwara que se empeñó en que asistiera a esa fiesta de compromiso.

Suponía que iban a haber mujeres solteras y tendría que tener un rollo por una noche, pero solo por complacer a Sango.

El hueco en la boca del estómago le seguía latente, mandando sensaciones a su pecho, sensaciones de preocupación y ansiedad, acompañadas de una fuerte sensación de opresión en el pecho, sintiendo ahogarse.

Quería volver y meterse en su auto para dar unos cuantos acelerones y estar de vuelta en casa, pero simplemente sus pies no respondían. Era como si algo lo llamara a entrar, pero al mismo tiempo una corazonada le decía que se fuera. Que debía estar lejos de ese lugar.

—¿señor? —Inuyasha fue traído de vuelta al lugar por la voz del hombre. Y de repente el inmenso silencio en el que estaba metido a causa de sus pensamientos, fue disipado por los murmullos y los claxon de los automóviles.

Ladeó la cabeza y un chico de quizás unos 15 años extendía la mano frente a él. Inuyasha enarcó una ceja mirando de hito en hito al joven hasta que captó.

—Oh, perdón —sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y los entregó al chico; este le regresó una ficha y entró en el auto del ambarino.

Inuyasha suspiró tan profundo que sus pulmones hicieron un sonido estruendoso. Luego armándose de valor movió un pie y luego el otro.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de la mansión una multitud de gente lo hizo sentirse pequeño entre todos. Los vio vestidos como pingüinos y una socarrona risa se le escapó, pero luego se calló al mirarse el mismo vestido como ellos. Vaya trabajo el de Sango.

Buscó con la mirada un lugar para acomodarse y poder pasar desapercibido el resto de la noche, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado y en cuanto dio unos cuantos pasos una mujer se plantó frente a él.

—señor Taisho, ¿cierto? —Inuyasha se quedó callado observando a la mujer—, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yura Sakasagami.

—¿la conozco? —preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta de su muy diminuto vestido. Era una mujer bellísima.

—Me temo que no —se inclinó un poco e Inuyasha retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero Yura lo tomo del brazo—. Señor Taisho, la mujer de allá —se acercó un poco más a su oído—. Sea discreto, pero me ha mandado a hacerle compañía esta noche.

Inuyasha no necesito girarse ni nada parecido, estaba seguro de que había sido la señora Fujiwara la que había mandado a la mujer.

—No es necesario que lo haga —Yura lo examinó y se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Él dio un pequeño respingo, pero no alejó su mano.

—créame que no es ninguna molestia. Además por lo que veo viene muy solo.

—solo vengo porque la señora me lo ha pedido.

—Pues yo me encargaré de que la pase genial esta noche —le dedicó una mirada coqueta e Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—se lo agradezco, señorita.

—vamos Inuyasha, puedes tutearme. —pidió mientras tomaba dos copas de las que llevaba uno de los meseros. Le extendió una al ambarino.

Inuyasha ignoró su pedido y tomo un sorbo del vino.

—delicioso.

—por supuesto. —Yura relamió sus labios carmín—. ¿Qué relación tiene con la señora Fujiwara?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al ambarino y tosió un poco al momento de tragar el vino.

—ninguna en especial, asuntos de trabajo.

—perfecto. —chilló entusiasmada. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta uno de los muebles. Yura se cruzó de piernas y comenzó lo que se suponía su "plan de ligue".

Inuyasha escuchó las primeras dos oraciones de la chica muy atento, pero después de la tercera comenzó a aburrirse. Mientras recordaba las pláticas de casi dos horas con Kagome, que eran de lo más entretenidas.

Suspiró.

Deseaba poder revivir esos días en los que había sido tan dichoso a su lado. Poder volver a escuchar su melodiosa voz y sus planes a futuro. Entonces la tristeza volvió a embargarlo al darse cuenta de que todo había sido mentira, porque ella había formado un futuro en el que él no figuraba. Eso le dolía, y mucho.

Después de unas cuantas copitas de más; Yura comenzó a blasfemar en contra de la novia. Diciendo que era una estúpida chiquilla que pretendía casarse con el soltero y empresario más codiciado. Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que escuchar como la mujer destrozaba verbalmente a la pobre novia y prestar atención a la multitud de gente que seguía entrando por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Cuando ya no pudo más del vomito verbal de su acompañante se excusó para ir al baño.

Al entrar acomodó sus brazos alrededor del lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. No era común que un hombre hiciera eso, pero Inuyasha Taisho necesitaba verse y saber que en verdad seguía vivo.

Frotó sus ojos y luego abrió la llave del agua para mojarse la cara y recuperar un poco de la vitalidad perdida. Sus fantasías lo volvían a traicionar y es que Kagome no solo era hermosa e inteligente. También era atrevida y sensual. Una mujer perfecta a sus ojos.

La noche en que Sango los había invitado a una de sus tantas fiestas para festejar cosas sin sentido alguno, ella lo había mirado con ojos chispeantes y había cruzado sus piernas alzando más de lo normal su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Su pantalón había empezado a "encogerse" porque apretaba cierta zona del ambarino. Entonces Kagome se había levantado y caminado hasta el baño y justo antes de entrar le indicó con el dedo que la siguiera.

Kagome era la lujuria andando. La había alzado sobre la fría repisa del lavamanos y luego le había alzado el vestido hasta que su trasero hacia contacto con el mármol. La recorrió con los labios hasta que la sintió preparada y con un rápido movimiento se había bajado los pantalones hasta que su masculinidad respiraba o más bien gritaba por entrar en ella. En ese momento con los dedos había hecho a un lado la tanga de la azabache y la había penetrado con firmeza, una y otra y otra vez. Juntos habían alcanzado el orgasmo esa noche. Sin embargo era solo uno de sus muchos recuerdos, uno de los muchos que quizá no se volverían a repetir.

Volvió a mojar sus manos para lavarse la cara y poder calmar la temperatura que le había aumentado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y un hombre de quizá unos 50 años entró. Miró a Inuyasha y se pasmó como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—Señor Myoga —dijo casi en un susurro Inuyasha.

—pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí? —exclamó molesto el hombre.

—debería preguntarle lo mismo.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.

—¿enterarme de qué? —Myoga maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a dar la media vuelta para salir del baño—. ¡Espere!

—no tengo nada que hablar contigo. —Inuyasha trató de seguirlo, pero recordando que la suerte no estaba de su lado, unos hombres entraron al baño y alentaron su salida dándole tiempo al anciano de huir. Literalmente.

Profirió mil maldiciones y golpeó la pared con los puños. Miró su mano y unos hilillos de sangre corrieron por sus nudillos.

—ese viejo cobarde.

Farfulló enojado. Conocía perfectamente a ese viejo, al año que se había separado de Kagome, él intentó buscarla y ese anciano se lo impidió prácticamente. Nunca quiso decirle o darle explicación de la extraña desaparición de la azabache y ahora lo veía ahí, en la fiesta. Todo se le volvía tan sospechoso, tanto que la preocupación volvió a su cuerpo imaginando lo peor.

Inuyasha Taisho tomó todo el valor del mundo y regresó a la fiesta, teniendo la bruma amenazadora en su cabeza, impidiéndole hilvanar algo coherente.

Se sentó a lado de su acompañante y tomó una copa entre sus manos hasta levarla a sus labios y pasar el vino por su garganta. Tragó y otra copa le hizo compañía. Así después de 4 copas Inuyasha Taisho estaba más animado que cuando llegó.

—Joven Taisho —saludó la señora Fujiwara viendo de pies a cabeza al joven sentado en el sofá con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—señora Fujiwara, esto está muy animado. Mis felicitaciones.

La mujer se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba un poco pasado de copas, pero no hizo nada, solo dio media vuelta y lo dejó ahí como si no hubiera visto nada. El ambarino se levantó del sofá y detuvo al mesero para tomar otra copa.

Después de varios minutos el murmullo de la gente cesó y los aplausos inundaron la sala de la gran mansión. Un joven de cabello negro, piel bronceada y cuerpo atlético entró llevando a una azabache de la mano.

Cuando Inuyasha levantó la mirada un escalofrío lo recorrió por toda la columna vertebral y la copa que sostenía en las manos terminó hecha añicos en el suelo. El ruido de los vidrios hizo que el centenar de pares de ojos se giraran a verlo con descaró. Y no solamente los invitados, también los jóvenes comprometidos lo miraron. La azabache se puso blanca como un papel al ver al hombre que había interrumpido su entrada.

Sintiendo como los minutos pasaban frente a él, aunque en realidad eran segundos acompañados de lo que solo podía escuchar como el "tic tac, tic tac" del reloj en la pared de la mansión y el pequeño murmullo de la gente hablando por lo bajo. Su corazón acelerado por la profundidad de ese mar de chocolate, sin entender lo que realmente pasaba y simplemente intentando ignorar la verdad que se plantaba frente a él. Se plantaba como un gran demonio mostrándole lo pequeño que es el mundo y la gran ola de casualidades que existen.

Quizá ahora entendía la preocupación que lo había inquietado antes de entrar, y ni cómo evitar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Inuyasha no se inmutó en disculparse por la interrupción, simplemente quedó estático mirando a la mujer frente a él. Rememorando toda su fútil soledad y sus sentimientos que amenazaban con eclosionar en forma de lágrimas. Sin embargo el orgullo era mayor y no se permitiría llorar, no, no frente a esa multitud.

—Taisho, ¿se encuentra bien? —interrumpió Yura sus cavilaciones regresándolo a la realidad y en ese mismo momento los murmullos que escuchaba muy a lo lejos, ahora los escuchaba tan altos como que lo señalaban. La mujer lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que los meseros comenzaran a recoger los vidrios esparcidos sobre la alfombra. Inuyasha la miró dislocado y asintió con un nudo en la garganta—. Vaya susto el que me ha dado.

—me disculpo.

Caminó rápido de nuevo por el pasillo hasta el baño y se encerró ahí intentando disipar sus pensamientos. Abarrotado con el recuerdo de los ojos chocolate que se le clavaron a fuego en la mente.

No supo que creer, no supo si todo había sido una ilusión del alcohol y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que por la adrenalina ya no había rastro de alcohol en su cuerpo.

El ruido de unos golpes en la puerta lo devolvieron por tercera vez en la noche a la realidad. Alargó su brazo y quitó el seguro que impedía la entrada.

—¿se encuentra bien?

—lo estoy, gracias por preguntar.

Inuyasha se giró a ver al hombre que le hablaba y se pasmó por completo al ver al hombre que iba del brazo de Kagome.

—me ha preocupado verlo así en la sala. Es un verdadero honor que haya hecho ese cuadro. —extendió una de sus manos e Inuyasha la miró como asustado—. Perdón, un baño no es la mejor forma de conocerse. Venga conmigo.

Fue llevado de regreso por el pasillo hasta entrar a una zona nueva para él. Pudo haber pensado que volverían a la sala, pero estaban en una habitación privada.

Al entrar Inuyasha observó colgado el cuadro que había pintado con gran devoción esa semana y el cólera mezclado con decepción lo inundo. Clavándosele como estaca de madera en el pecho.

—vera, mi madre insistió en darnos un regalo y mi prometida ha pedido un cuadro. Jamás pensé que en verdad valiera tanto. Es una obra de arte.

—Le aseguro que el gusto ha sido totalmente mío —se acomodó en un sofá de cuero negro y Fujiwara le extendió una copa de vino mientras se acomodaba frente a él.

—disculpe mi indiscreción, pero, ¿Qué pasó en la sala?

Esa pregunta tomó al albino por sorpresa y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el sorbito que había dado a su copa.

—había bebido un poco, creo que me he parado demasiado rápido y provocó que me mareara.

—ya veo, mi madre se asustó.

—pido disculpas por haber arruinado su presentación.

—oh, no se preocupe, no ha sido nada.

Inuyasha no pudo dejar de mirar al hombre frente a él. No podía creer que ese hombre era el que disfrutaba ahora de la compañía de su hermosa azabache, ese hombre parecía realmente bueno, claro si no estuviera a punto de casarse con la mujer que amaba.

—por cierto, mi nombre es Fujiwara Koga.

Volvió a extender la mano a Inuyasha y esta vez sí fue estrechada.

—Taisho Inuyasha.

El ambiente se volvió demasiado tenso para los dos, puesto que uno sabía la verdad de las cosas, y aunque el otro no lo sabía, sentía una extraña sensación al estrechar la mano del albino.

—espere a que le presente a mi prometida, se ha vuelto loca cuando vio el cuadro y debe estar ansiosa de conocerlo.

Inuyasha se tensó ante el cambio de tema, pero no dijo nada, dejó que Koga se levantara y saliera de la habitación para lo que suponía era: buscar a Kagome.

Después de 5 largos minutos volvió a entrar y el corazón de Inuyasha se paralizó al verla ahí parada. Cuan diosa, tan imponente, sin que el paso de dos largos y extensos años para él, se reflejaran en su angelical figura. Con sus labios en forma de corazón enmarcados de carmín. Incitándolo a volver a posarse sobre ellos. Su mirada tan profunda rezagada por el nerviosismo de no poder levantarla y mirarlo.

¿Acaso era sin vergüenza?

Por supuesto que no. Por eso no levantaba su mirada. No podía ni cruzar la mirada. No otra vez.

—amor, el señor Inuyasha es el dios que ha creado esta obra de arte.

No habiendo otra forma, Kagome se obligó a sonreír con sinceridad para el asombro de Inuyasha.

—un gusto señor Taisho, usted ha hecho una bellísima obra de arte.

—querido los señores Fuurinji quieren hablar contigo. —interrumpió la voz de la señora Fujiwara.

—oh, ya vengo.

—Espera voy contigo —se apresuró a decir Kagome.

—No tardo, atiende al señor Taisho —Kagome sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Y el crujir y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse la alarmo más de lo normal.

—Felicidades —pronunció Inuyasha levantándose del sofá—. Déjeme darle un abrazo por su compromiso.

Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos.

—no me hagas esto Inuyasha, por favor.

—¿hacer qué, Kagome? —Inuyasha siguió avanzando hasta que escuchó la espalda de Kagome golpear contra la puerta. Se detuvo—. ¿Por qué Kagome?

—Inuyasha… yo —un dedo de Inuyasha se posó en sus labios impidiendo que su oración terminara.

—¿lo amas? —Kagome bajó la mirada pero Inuyasha tomó su mentón haciéndola que volvieran a establecer conexión con la mirada.

—lo amo. —contestó tartamudeando. Inuyasha retrocedió unos pasos al escuchar las palabras, pero no creía en ellas, así como tampoco creía en la Kagome que tenía frente a él. No creía que todo lo que ellos dos habían tenido, hubiera significado nada para ella.

—¿y nosotros?

—ya no hay nosotros.

Y la razón y la paciencia se le agotaron a Inuyasha, volviendo en sus pasos para tomarla con una mano por la cintura y estrecharla contra él. Restregando su dedo contra el labio inferior de Kagome. Sintiendo como este temblaba ante su contacto, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Kagome suspiro profundo ante el roce de los dedos, sin poder impedir que su corazón se acelerara una vez más como cuando lo vio ahí parado entre la multitud. Sintiéndose basura por lo que le había hecho y peor aun, saber que lo amaba más que a su propia vida.

Que cada fibra de su ser lo añoraba como la primera vez que lo conoció. Que cada milímetro de su piel añoraba sus besos y sus caricias y que sus entrañas rugían de placer por volverlo a sentir. Pero sin embargo nada podía volver a ser igual. NADA.

Inuyasha apresó sus labios con los entreabiertos de ella. Sintiendo esa mezcla de pasión con desesperación. Bailando sus lenguas con devoción por volver a sentirse y reconocerse. Suspirando el uno dentro del otro, aliento y respiración agitadas bajo sensaciones inexplicables. Un suspiro acompañado de culpabilidad y furia por el descaro de su persona al besarlo y sentirse de nuevo atrapada bajo sus inquisidoras manos.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe al cruzar una pequeña luz de razón por su plano mental.

Separó de golpe al ambarino liberándola de la presión de la puerta y el fornido cuerpo.

—Inuyasha, vete. —rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—no me iré hasta tener una explicación.

—la tendrás, pero ahora vete.

—¿Cómo sé que no volverás a desaparecer? —Kagome bajó la mirada ante la cruel verdad.

—no… no volveré a desaparecer, lo prometo, pero ahora vete antes de que regrese Koga. —Inuyasha entrecerró lo ojos y volvió a tomar a Kagome de la cintura para apresar de nuevo sus labios, pero de una forma más suave que la anterior.

—creeré en ti.

Kagome asintió aun con los ojos cerrados y sin abrirlos sintió la liberación de los brazos del ambarino. Sintiéndose vacía por la falta de contacto y más vacía aun al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

Debía un millón de explicaciones a ese hombre que era su razón de vivir, y quizá no tenía excusa alguna, porque solo dios y ella sabían la verdad, solo su frágil corazón sabían la verdad de las cosas.

* * *

**¿Me aman o me odian? **

**Espero que sea la primera opción.**

**Linda y hermosa retadora, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, simplemente como Kagome, no tengo excusa ni pretexto, pero quizá ya sabes mis razones por mis reviews en tu fic.**

**Este capítulo fue un poco apresurado porque como hay huelga en la universidad pues tengo estos días libres, así que intenté hacerlo lo más rápido que pude ahora que tengo tiempo libre. Espero no decepcionarte linda.**

**Besos y por cierto gracias a las chicas que han comentado el capítulo anterior. Mil gracias.**

**Breen Martinez : gracias por comentar mi locura, aunque en realidad fue de Taijiya, yo solo le di forma. Sé que la soledad es un tema muy sensual para ti jaja por asi decirlo.**

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa : Ok linda, cumpliendo con el segundo capitulo, aunque sé que tardé demasiado. Espero y te guste.**

**kora sakurai : Eso de que kagome regrese pues... chan chan chan chan... ya lo verán.**

**Marlene Vasquez: ains tus sospechas son ciertas, pero no importa si fue predecible, lo importante es como sucede jaja. Espero te guste el capitulo linda.**

**Miss Bunny-Bany : Bany, sensual hija mia, gracias por comentar, me haces muy feliz, te quiero, te amito... **

**Espero, de nuevo que les guste el capitulo, de otra forma me tiraré al mueble a llorar toda la noche hasta que no me quede ni una lagrima por derramar.**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
